


New Year

by Mr_Future



Category: high&low
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Future/pseuds/Mr_Future





	New Year

啊，下雪了，在今年的最后一天。  
   
广斗仰头看着天上的飘雪，伸出手想要捕捉住纯白的在空中飞舞的精灵，她们却会在触碰到人类体温的一霎那消失。天色已经不早，他刚完成远渡邻国的任务，一下飞机便马不停蹄地赶回家，因为希望和某人团聚，度过重要的时刻。  
   
打开门，眼前出现的却是一副从未见过的光景，瞬间怀疑是走错楼道，定睛一看里面的人正面带微笑看向他。  
“欢迎回来，广斗。”  
   
说话的人是雨宫家的次子，雨宫雅贵。此时的他身着以前从未看到过的棕色和服，和平时的气质略微不符，但那张好看的脸不管穿什么都能驾驭。有违和感的不仅是雅贵本身，整个家都弥漫着一股新年的味道，客厅里铺上崭新的榻榻米，两个沙发不知道搁置到哪里去了，取而代之的是一个四四方方的被炉，崭新的白色棉被看起来十分暖和，墙壁上的古诗被换成红火的对联，看字迹为雅贵亲自所作。  
   
“这些是？”  
“哥哥努力布置的哦，怎么样是不是很棒！”  
“为什么......”  
“马上就是新年耶，这个家还像原来一样的话不会太冷清了吗，想给广斗一个惊喜，我才让你去......啊糟糕，没什么没什么。”  
   
广斗叹了口气，他早就觉得哪里不大对，委托人拜托他去邻国送货，往返机票都给准备好，刚到那边任务很快就完成了还多几天，因为机票不能改签，他在周边随便逛几下等到今天才回来，现在看来都是雅贵安排好的为了支开他有时间独自布置家里，被摆了一道，但着实是个惊喜。  
   
“我去换衣服。”  
“等一下不要急，也有准备广斗的份。”  
雅贵在房间里捣鼓半天，拿出一套黑色的和服，和他的为同款不同色的，看起来是很高级的面料，花纹也较符合广斗的气质，想必是亲自去店里精心挑选过的，广斗微微皱起眉头，有些不解。  
“在家里也要穿吗？”  
“不好吗？广斗的话并不会想穿着上街吧，那只能在家里喽，反正很符合现在的气氛。我烦恼了好久才选择了这一款，好歹也让我看下合不合适吧。”  
   
停顿了一下还是顺着对方的意思套起来，但完全不记得自己上一次穿和服是什么时候，手忙脚乱没办法把腰带绑好。雅贵看着罕见的对什么事苦手的弟弟，赶紧走上前帮忙，他让广斗把衣服提到脚踝处，从后面拎起腰带环住广斗，故意无视距离贴得很近，完工后还在对方圆润的臀部用力捏了一把，不出意外得到一个凶狠的肘击。

如同安抚一般，雅贵拍拍广斗的肩膀，按着让他坐到被炉边，自己收拾完对方脱下的衣物带回房间。风尘仆仆的身体很快就因为被炉锁住的热量暖和起来，手和脚不再冰冷僵硬，出差归来的疲惫不一会儿烟消云散，广斗惬意地将下巴靠上桌子并闭上眼睛，看起来非常满意。

雅贵再出现时，手里拿着丰盛的年节菜，色泽鲜艳塞满一个盒子，内容都是广斗的大好物。

“你做的？”  
“嗯，为了今天特别准备的。”  
“辛苦了，哥。”  
“啊？你说什么？”  
“没什么......”  
“你嘴巴明明动了的！”  
“我开动了。”

雅贵的话题直接被支开，他知道问下去不会有结果，也随之拿起筷子，下一秒却放下并制止了正在夹菜的广斗，从身后拿出一瓶日本酒，将俩人面前的酒盅洒满。

“先干杯吧。”  
“嗯。”

干脆地一口闷干第一杯酒后，终于能够大快朵颐，单从对方表情上就能看出来，味道很不错。雅贵突然又想起什么似的拿起遥控板打开电视，里面正好在播放年末大节目“红白歌合战”的开场VTR。

......

“喂喂广斗，你看这个开场节目左边那位主唱，长得和你好像啊哈哈哈，不过他这个前刘海看起来比你温顺多了，有点可爱。”

广斗毫不客气地给了雅贵一个白眼。

“当然不过在哥哥心里，广斗才是最可爱的！”  
雅贵伸手搂住广斗的肩膀，对方居然没有躲避，按平时的话肯定会被一掌拍开，可能是新年限定，虽然也没能长久。  
“不要继续粘着了，妨碍我看电视。”  
“欸，太冷淡了，哥哥好伤心！我们两兄弟很少没像这样聚在一起了吧。”

......

“太神奇了吧，广斗，居然还有一个和我很像的人，不过没有哥哥帅吧，你觉得呢？”  
“他们唱的这首歌很久以前就听过，大哥好像挺喜欢的。”  
“喂，你的注意力只是在这里吗！”  
“......不然？”

......

时间在拌嘴声中很快流逝，虽然只有两个人，这个家也是久违才热闹一番，红白结束了，酒和菜也吃得差不多，两个人似醉非醉，脸都红扑扑的，雅贵下半身缩在被炉里，平躺于榻榻米上盯着天花板。

“又一年过去了啊，时间过得真快。”  
“嗯。”  
“虽然我们的人生不能说是完美，也遇到过很多糟糕的事，能有你像这样在身边，真是我最幸福的时刻了。”  
“......你连三十岁都不到，怎么说出仿佛老头的感慨来。”  
“这种时候就是很难控制情绪嘛，奇怪的话自己就冒出来了。”  
“不过我也一样。”

时钟渐渐走到三个指针都要重叠的最高点，还有十几秒，雅贵挪到广斗身边，轻轻抚摸下对方戴着挂坠的耳垂，顺到脸颊，不知道是酒精的作用还是被炉太暖和了，总觉得比平时更有血色。

“那么，祝我们接下来都能拥有完美的一年。唔......”

今年的最后一刻，和新年的第一刻，彼此忘我地纠缠着，交织着，置换着口中的温度。  
   
“嘭”地一声，由于对方突然的推搡，广斗的后背撞在榻榻米上，因为特意选的质地比较柔软的种类，没有很大的痛感，注意力全被伸进和服正在不安分游走的手夺去，他推了推对方雄壮的胸膛却纹丝不动，刚获得自由的嘴轻轻吐出几个暧昧的字眼。  
   
“喂，这种时候......”

“有什么不好的呢，嗯？”  
   
广斗再没说一个字，主动挽住雅贵的脖颈毫不客气地啃咬他柔软的嘴唇，用力吮吸索取，对方像是回应般地用手探寻到乳首轻轻揉搓起来，被碰到敏感点的广斗不安分地扭扭腰，松开嘴，重重锤了雅贵一下，似乎是想让他停下来，但对方自然不会乖乖听话，腰带被另一只手轻松解开，三下两下，和服光滑的绸缎也被搅得凌乱不堪，自己的身体就那样完全敞开着。

雅贵将温热的唇瓣覆上锁骨，随之往下，再次向胸口变得红肿的突起进攻，他抓住肩膀不让人抵抗，用舌头舔舐乳晕，接着抚弄乳头，和手带来的触感不一样，酥麻的感觉使络绎不绝的情愫冲上大脑，离开时还恋恋不舍得在胸膛摸一把，那边白皙的皮肤早已染上一小片绯红。  
   
往下看，已经有感觉了嘛，广斗的身体和主人日常冰冷的态度不大一致，他的那边已有些挺立，光是对乳头的挑逗就会变成这样，不像是平时无口的样子，令人心生止不住的怜爱感。

用手抓住时感受到对方以很小的程度颤抖了一下，顶端不停冒出粘稠的液体，看起来有点迫不及待，雅贵顺着熟悉的形状由根部向上舔弄，眼看又比原来胀大不少，他不知何时也已解开自己的腰带，用手随意摆弄几下穴口的褶皱，终于挺腰与广斗结合在一起。

最开始做的时候还需要使用润滑剂，或是手指，现在已经完全习惯了，双方都是，但明明已经做过好多次，每一次进入，炽热的内壁都紧紧吸附着自己的性器，雅贵激烈的撞击让广斗本能地挺直脊背，他好看的脖颈曲线高昂着，双手紧紧抓住眼前人的后背，内部很快就被硕大填满，痛感与快感并存，且使人欲罢不能，那家伙在这种时候从来不会客气，不断带着野兽的气息侵袭而来。

“唔！啊……啊……”

之前也有微微的低吟哼呼，直到现在广斗才彻底释放出沉沉的色气的声音来，不过是破碎的只言片语，却深深刺激着雅贵的神经，这正是最熟悉的感觉，他紧扣广斗的双手，全力抽动腰肢加快进攻速度，反复冲顶着早已摸熟的对方柔软敏感的位置，广斗的后背以很小的幅度一下下撞击着榻榻米，弄得他不断大喘气，整个人都要散架一般任由对方摆弄，性感的双唇一张一合，嘴角垂下丝丝津液，也立刻被夺走，湿热的亲吻使人忘乎所以。

两人在一起的时候似乎总是拥有用不完的精力，一个渴求着，一个包容着，相互碰撞交融，已不记得第一次求欢是什么时候，但不管多少回永远不会厌烦，新年伊始便如此激烈。

最后彼此都释放出来，如松一口气般，把榻榻米弄得狼狈不堪，即使离开广斗的身体，还是紧紧将对方抱在怀中，轻轻抚摸柔顺的黑发，贪婪地享受着只属于两个人的时光，虽然清楚这辈子里还有无数次这样的机会，实际上两人因为各自的工作能聚在一起的时间不算多，每一回都不想轻易浪费，才要用尽全力，只有一次的话总觉得不满足......

当一切都安静下来时，透过玻璃窗看到天边已泛起鱼肚白，没多久似乎就能看到冒出头的太阳，广斗感受到雅贵熟悉的气息仍处于清醒的状态。  
“睡不着吗，要不要去床上……”  
“呐广斗，机会难得，一起去初诣吧。”  
广斗的眼神带着“我们俩”的疑问看向雅贵，获得了坚定的确认回复目光，然后自己也点点头。

于是，已有薄薄白雪的冰冷世界里，新一年的清晨，走在路上的是两颗炽热的心。


End file.
